Comfortably Numb
by ShadowChild Of Death
Summary: Stiles has been ignored one to many times, by his dad, by the pack and everyone. He's done, with everything but not without leaving everyone a nasty surprise. Warning this deals with suicide and other things that may trigger someone. It's rate M for a reason. Don't like it then don't read it. I don't own the songs used in each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,** **  
** **Is there anybody in there** **  
** **Just nod if you can hear me** **  
** **Is there anyone at home** **  
** **Come on now** **  
** **I hear you're feeling down** **  
** **I can ease your pain** **  
** **And get you on your feet again** **  
** **Relax** **  
** **I'll need some information first** **  
** **Just the basic facts** **  
** **Can you show me where it hurts**

Sometimes he wondered if they noticed how quiet he was, how his silence should have said more then his actual words did but no one did. He remembered right after their mom died how his older sister just felt apart. How his Dad's drinking effected both of them but her more so since she was older and she tried so hard to be the adult they needed. He could still remember the night that kicked it off. Dad had one to many drinks, it had been over two years they needed their father, not the drunk he had turned into. Stiles knew his father hated his self for it, he hadn't meant to hit her. To tear her completely apart but he had. Showing how there family could be complete monsters and could kill with their words, though he doubt his father thought about it being literally.

He wasn't suppose to find her, he knew that much. Dad had suppose to been the one to find her first but Stiles had felt ill and his father had just dumped him on the couch shouting for his sister before heading into the kitchen muttering about lazy kids and needing another drink. She didn't come down so Stiles went up. He saw the bathroom door tilted open and the sound of water running the carpet in the hall was soaking wet and the tan carpet was tinged pink. He had pushed open the door with a soft sound of his sisters name.

It took a moment to register what he was seeing. His sister hair which she had sheered short after their mother died was plastered across her face from the water. At first he thought she had fallen asleep then he realized her wrist was hanging over the side of the tub it had several slashes on it and he could see blood still slowly dripping down, it fascinated him for a moment before he realized she was gone. And then he started to scream.

His father put him in a mental place a few times after that, the last time he told him what would be the truth about it all:

"You do this and I will never forgive you and I'll make you sorry."

 **There is no pain, you are receding** **  
** **A distant ship smoke on the horizon** **  
** **You are only coming through in waves** **  
** **Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying** **  
** **When I was a child I had a fever** **  
** **My hands felt just like two balloons** **  
** **Now I've got that feeling once again** **  
** **I can't explain, you would not understand** **  
** **This is not how I am** **  
** **I have become comfortably numb**

But his Dad hadn't believed him, no one had.

He tired to reach out to everyone. To get someone to help him and look twice but no one had and well here they were. He laughed knowing when they found him, the damage he had done would be in affect. He laid back in the warm water thinking of everything. Of how his life got messed up and how no matter how many times he tried to fix it someone else would tear it apart and ruin it. He brought the blade down against his wrist again and again, making a mark for each person. He ticked them off in his head

1\. Scott

2\. Lydia

3\. Allison

9\. Dad

10\. Derek

 **O.K.** **  
** **Just a little pin prick** **  
** **There'll be no more aaaaaaaah!** **  
** **But you may feel a little sick** **  
** **Can you stand up?** **  
** **I do believe it's working, good** **  
** **That'll keep you going through the show** **  
** **Come on it's time to go.**

'It's not going to make it better.'

Stiles yanked his head up, there she was sitting on the closed toilet seat, wearing her favorite red plaid shirt. Her hair looking the same way it had before she died, except she wasn't soaking wet.

"It won't but it will stop it from getting worse." he spoke softly giving her a small smile as he turned his arm over and carved her name into it. He wanted his father to know, to remember how this was the second child he failed. "You are going to be here with me?"

'Like I've always been.' she replied softly. 'I've always been here, you know I can't leave you.'

"I love you and miss you. Does it make it bad I miss you more then mom?"

'No. You were seven, you have less memories of her before she got sick.' she said with a soft sigh. 'I'm sorry I wasn't stronger.'

"You've said that before." Stiles said with a small smile as he starts on the other arm carving something in Latin. "We both know you shouldn't had to have been..it worked for a while. He was fine but then I got older. I started showing the sames signs that you and her had."

'And he made the same mistake our grandfather made with mother and the same mistake he made with me.'

"I told him if he did it that last time. I would hate him and he would regret it."

'And he will.' She said her voice strong and firm. 'They all will'

With her words Stiles gave her one more smile before closing his eyes and letting the soothing darkness take him as he felt his sister's lips on his forehead kissing him good night.

 **There is no pain you are receding  
A distant ship smoke on the horizon  
You are only coming through in waves  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying  
When I was a child  
I caught a fleeting glimpse  
Out of the corner of my eye  
I turned to look but it was gone  
I cannot put my finger on it now  
The child is grown  
The dream is gone  
And I have become  
Comfortably numb.**


	2. It begins

All he think as he watched them try to revive the boy..was how eight years earlier it was another person in that bath tub. He never felt the weight of the guilt he had over it all so heavy in his chest. But here he was with his own deputies debating weather they should hand cuff him or not, it felt like a lead weight in his chest. He wanted a drink so bad but..but he had lost his first child and now he was going to lose Stiles.

He had come home from the shift just to shower and change into a clean uniform. He had almost been to tired to realize the floor was soaking wet til he heard it squish under his feet.

"Damn it Stiles, I told you to.." John said walking towards the bathroom and opening the door to lecture the boy about losing track of time. He hadn't been expecting to walk in on scene that still haunted his nightmares from the first time it happened. He could barely recall calling 911 and demanding they get there. That his son, his baby boy, had slit his wrist and wasn't breathing. Not that he could see and he couldn't find a pulse.

He was sitting in shock when one of his deputies showed up with reports of verbal and alcohol abuse, with a possible chance of child abuse. Apparently people had been filing reports but no one had been taken seriously or somehow the reports were placed somewhere would no one really noticed but had suddenly appeared in the system several hours ago. There were far too many to be ignored.

"But..how did we not.." he asked softly

"It seems...it seems Stiles had been removing them or blocking them from us. However since we keep ever report on back up when we reset the system they suddenly all showed up." One them explained. "Sheriff...Mr. Stilinski...with what he...and with a past record..I'm sorry but we..."

"I'll come with you..just..let me change into some civilian please." John asked softly.

"Go ahead sir."

–-

'He can't see us?' Stiles asked looking over at his sister.

 _ _'No he can't.__ ' She replied taking his hand and squeezing it lightly.

'I...I ruined him once..I get why this time shouldn't hurt but...'

 _ _'It still hurts.'__

'Why?'

 _"_ _ _Cause no matter what he's still our Daddy and we love him.__ ' she told him pulling him into a hug.

'Why are they still trying?' Stiles asked looking over to where his body was lying.

 _ _'Because it's their job..it took them almost an hour to stop trying with me.'__ she replied leading Stiles away from the scene. ' _ _They brought my body back three times before I finally served the connection to it completely. It was one of the most painful things I've ever done.'__

'Why didn't you?'

 _ _'Stay? Because my body was dead, think of it like a frog in a science experiment. With the right about of electricity you can force it to move, even though it's mind was gone. My body was trying to breath and function but I couldn't get back in. So I severed the connection.'__

'Oh.."

 _ _'If I could have got back in, I would have.' she told him firmly. 'Now come on, we've got to get across town. I believe the others are still at the school.'__

'They should be it's game night.' Stiles replied. 'They've got a chance to win the champion ship again this year, mostly thanks to the wolves.'

 _ _'Good this time, no one is going to come out of it happy though.'__


	3. Just to Get High Scott

**He was my best friend, I tried to help him,** **  
** **But he traded everything, for suffering,** **  
** **And found himself alone.** **  
** **I watched the lying, turn into hiding,** **  
** **With scars on both his lips, his fingertips...** **  
** **Were melted to the bone.** **  
**

It hadn't even registered in Scott's brain that Stiles wasn't there, wasn't sitting on the bench like always cheering for them. He focused on the game on them winning. It was going to be the best game ever they were ahead and it was almost the end of game. The cheering was loud when they finally struck the winning goal but it went quietly quickly when the announcement came on to the speakers for no one to move that the Beacon Hills Police were. It was even more of a shock when they came out on to the field and arrested not only Jackson, Danny, Boyd, and Isaac but what was worse was as they were led off the field they could see Allison, Erica and Lydia inside of a car.

"What's going on?" demanded the elder Whittmore.

"You're son and these others are under arrested for the assistant and encouraging suicide of one Stiles Stilinski." The deputy spoke.

"What?" Mrs. McCall sputtered. "No it can't be."

"I'm sorry Mrs. McCall but we have enough evidence to prove your son along with others bullied and encouraged Mr. Stilinski to kill his self...and a few hours ago..he..he committed suicide." **  
** **[Chorus]** **  
** **But I can still remember what his face looked like,** **  
** **When I found him in an alley in the middle of the night.** **  
** **Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!** **  
** **Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!** **  
** **A gun would do the trick, get it over with,** **  
** **You're better off...** **  
** **To take all you've got and burn it on the spot,** **  
** **To get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh).** **  
**

Melissa McCall stared in shock as copies of Stiles text to Scott were laid before her. The horror of how her son had ignored his best friend, the hurtful words he'd said to Stiles when he was with Allison. What was truly disturbing her were the text she was presented with that showed off Scott planly telling Stiles how weak and unimportant he was. How he was in the way, that he should just leave everyone alone, how Allison and Isaac needed him more. She was sick when during on angry text Stiles had sent to Scott abut getting his head out of Allison ass, how she was using him just like he was using her was he had told Stiles to quit being whinny and go and die. How could her baby boy have become such a monster. 'Because he's the child of one.' a voice whispered in her mind as she recalled her husband's abuse.

"Mrs. McCall I'm sorry to ask this but were you aware of anything?"

"No..I thought..I thought every thing was okay..I took extra shifts. I should have stayed home more..I should have done something."

"I understand that this is hard your son.."

"That monster is not my son!"

 **** **[Verse 2]** **  
** **Three days no sleeping, he gave up eating,** **  
** **He sold his mother's rings, she said nothing,** **  
** **And pretended not to know...** **  
** **He started stealing, to supply the feeling,** **  
** **Found out he pulled a knife, on someone's wife...** **  
** **And held it to her throat.** **  
**

Scott sat in the empty interrogation room. He couldn't believe it..it couldn't be true. Stiles couldn't be dead. He just couldn't they had just spoken hours ago..hadn't they? After several moments he realized he couldn't remember the last time he spoke to or saw Stiles. He could recall the last time he spoke and saw Allison, Isaac Lydia..hell even Derek but not Stiles. The quilt was settling into his stomach as one of the officers opened the door but what made it worse and the self hate sink in completely to let him know how fucked over he was was here his mother. His own mother shouting.

'That monster is not my son!'

All he wanted to do was sob.

 **** **[Extended Chorus]** **  
** **But I can still remember what his face looked like,** **  
** **When I found him in an alley in the middle of the night.** **  
** **Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!** **  
** **Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!** **  
** **A gun would do the trick, get it over with,** **  
** **You're better off...**

"Mr. McCall," The deputy started.

"Is it true?" Scott interrupted getting to his feet. "Is is true he's...he's gone?" he said his voice breaking.

For a moment the deputy felt pity for the boy, he's best friend was dead, but it didn't last. He hadn't been the best friend Stiles had been for him. He had left the boy alone and even encouraged his death.

"Yes Mr. McCall he is dead." the deputy said. "Now sit down so we can talk. I have several questions to ask you and it will go faster if you cooperate with me."

Scott sat down all thoughts of what could have happened to his friend flowing through his mind but nothing clicked.

"We have several copies of texts on Stiles and your phone that confirm, not only did you bully Mr. Stilinski but encouraged his self harm and his death. "

"I did not!" Scott half roared before the deputy dropped several sheets of paper on the table in front of Scott.

"Does this look like you didn't?" The deputy snapped.

Scott looked at the papers and read in horror as his own words were show to him, he hadn't meant them. He'd just been angry and want more time with...he was an idiot. And now it cost him more then his friends life. **  
****To take all that you've got and burn it on the spot,** **  
** **Just to get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh).** **  
** **Tell me what did, where you gone and hid?** **  
** **Show me, is what you really want, watching what you've got** **  
** **Slowly...!** **  
** **Circling the drain, throw it all away,** **  
** **Just to get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh).** **  
** **High-igh, igh...oooooh!** ****

 **(High-igh-igh-igh, high-igh-igh-igh)** **  
** **High** **  
** **(High-igh-igh-igh, high-igh-igh-igh)** **  
** **High** **  
**'His whole life is going to be ruined.'

'I know those records are kept permantly in data bases, not to meantion I d sent them out to most known police data bases. So even if he moved and went to another school they'd watch him to make sure he didn't bully another student to death.' Stiles replied as he watched Scott break down before demanding to know while Allison was arrested.

'Still thinking with his dick.' his sister muttered

'One track mind I told you.' Stiles said with a sigh before they left the room. He approached the sobbing Mrs. McCall from where she sat in the chair. 'I'm sorry.' he said softly to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He wrapped his arms around her in a brief hug before letting her go.

"Stiles?" she stuttered out before her mind caught up with her and she knew he was gone. "I'm sorry Stiles..oh my gods I'm sorry." she muttered.

'Can she?' Stiles said softly

'No she can't see us, she might be able to hear us a bit but she works in a hospital around the dead so I'm sure we aren't the first spirits she's encountered.' she added pulling Stiles away. 'Let's go check on the next one shall we? And who shall it be?'

'Yes and Lydia.'

 **** **Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!** **  
** **Tell me what you know! Tell me what you gone and done now!** **  
** **A gun would do the trick, get it over with,** **  
** **You're better off...** **  
** **To take all that you've got and burn it on the spot,** **  
** **Just to get high-igh, igh, igh (high-igh, igh, igh).** **  
** **Tell me what did, where you gone and hid?** **  
** **Show me, is what you really want, watching what you've got** **  
** **Slowly...!** **  
** **Circling the drain, throw it all away,** **  
** **Just to get high-igh, igh, igh, igh** **  
** **Just to get high-igh, igh, igh, igh** **  
** **Circling the drain, throw it all away,** **  
** **Just to get high-igh, igh, igh, igh.**


	4. Ice Queen LYdia

**"Ice Queen" by Within Temptation**

 **When leaves have fallen  
And skies turned into grey.  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
You better hide for her freezing hell  
**

Lydia sat quietly in the integration room her fingers tapping on the table. They were wrong. Stiles wasn't dead, he wouldn't take his life. He was to strong for that...or she wasn't strong enough. She didn't want to believe he could do it, the boy who had worshiped the ground she walked on for most of their lives could ever take his own life. 'You treated him like shit, I'm surprised he didn't do it sooner,' a voice said in the back of her mind.

"Shut up." she hissed aloud holding her head. She had to focus, she couldn't let her self get distracted.

 **On cold wings she's coming  
You better keep moving  
For warmth, you'll be longing  
Come on just feel it  
Don't you see it?  
You better believe it.  
**

She barely lifted her head when the female office entered. They were trying to make her feel comfortable talking to another women and not a man but it didn't matter she would still be the same person she always was.

"So you're the Ice Queen." the women said sitting down

Lydia was startled from her thoughts. "Name calling isn't."

"I'm not calling you that, Ms. Martian, it's how you are listed in Mr. Stilinski's phone and anything to deal with you for the last two years." The officer interrupted.

"That's not true, he's always had me listed as 'Red Haired Goddess'." Lydia said with a frown before the women dropped images of text and emails in front of her. The nick name clearly read 'Ice Queen' she recognized the texts from several months ago and even cringed as the drunken email she had sent him also was there.

"Even I can not figure out what he saw in you when he was younger." the officer said calmly as Lydia moved the sheets around reading some of them. "But it turns out it wasn't even real, a distraction tactic."

"From what?" Lydia asked not really believing her.

"Stiles..Mr. Stilinski was bisexual Ms. Martian, leaning more towards gay if what we found has anything to say about it." The officer replied. "You and Mr. Whittmore along with one repeatfully harassed him about his sexuality."

"Wait he was serious about all those times?" Lydia replied not sure what to believe.

"Yes Ms. Martian he was. Also were you aware that several of your 'cliche' actually stalked him outside the Jungle and assaulted him?"

"No." Lydia replied as the Officer produce the images that were taken outside the jungle of several teens clearly beating someone who she knew was Stiles.

"He nearly died that night if it hadn't been for some random stranger who scared those kids off and called an ambulance. Now I know you can name these people, we want those names and we might be able to reduce the charges being brought against you."

 **When she embraces  
Your heart turns to stone  
She comes at night when you are all alone  
And when she whispers  
Your blood shall run cold  
You better hide before she finds you  
**

She was released nearly four hours later, her parents hadn't even bothered to come get her, they sent a driver along with a note explaining their disappointment. It was a generic note nothing personal or anything. She crumbled it up and tossed it onto the floor before curling up in the seat trying not to cry. Once she arrived home she found the house empty and dark. Another note that her mother had gone out for the evening some party. Lydia went into the main hall her mother used when she through parties looking at the high mirrors and the chandelier. She took a long look at her self and opened her mouth and screamed.

 **Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world  
**

The reaction was instant the mirrors and the glass shattered but none of it dropped to the ground just hovered in the air the only mirror most unbroken was the one in front of her. Her eyes widened as the reflection looked back at her, it was her but it wasn't. It was darker, clearly still beautiful but in an ugly way. It grinned a sicking grin. The dress it wore was a white clearly stained with blood as were it's hands. She back away slowly gasping for breath as it still stood there. She looked down at her own hands and screamed again as she saw blood.

 **She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak  
The sun awakes and melts it away  
The world now opens its eyes and sees  
The dawning of a new day  
**

It was nearly four hours before anyone finally returned to the house. Mrs. Martian and company were greeted of the sight of her daughter staring blindly into the broken mirror in front of her blood dripping down her arms where she had slammed her fist into it still somewhat screaming.

 **Whenever she is raging  
She takes all life away  
Haven't you seen?  
Haven't you seen?  
The ruins of our world**

 **'** That was..terrifying and yet freeing.' Stiles said as they watched the still screaming Lydia being loaded into an ambulance hysterical.

 _'And I barely had to do anything.'_ she replied. _'Honestly the trick with the mirror was an easy one. Showing her inner self was easily done. Honestly banshees are too easy on that. Their vanity is always their downfall...well that and their love of gold.'_

'Yeah well..I don't feel anything.' Stiles said after a moment. 'I honestly can't believe this is making me feel better.'

 _'The truth sets you free and all that proverbially bullshit.'_ she added with a snort. _'Come on, Argent should have his daughter home by now, I really want to watch that one.'_


	5. The Beast and the Harlot Allison

**"Beast And The Harlot"**

 **This shining city built of gold, a far cry from innocence,  
There's more than meets the eye round here, look to the waters of the deep.  
A city of evil.**

Honestly Allison had no clue why she was here. It didn't matter to her what happened to Stiles, as far as she was concerned Stiles was just a no body that Scott happen to associate with. Isaac was Scott's best friend in her mind, Stiles was a worthless loser who in her mind finally did the world a favor of ridding the world of his self. So sitting there in the room waiting for her Dad to come get her and make these idiots understand it wasn't her fault she continued to look smug and disgusted. **  
There sat a seven-headed beast, ten horns raised from his head.  
Symbolic woman sits on his throne, but hatred strips her and leaves her naked.  
The Beast and the Harlot.  
**Chris sat outside in the lobby in shock at what he'd been told my Melissa, at the pictures he'd been shown of the texts, the emails, the surveillance videos. Stiles had hid all this to protect not just Scott, but everyone in the pack..his daughter and his self included in that when he had no reason. Now the boy, he hadn't hated the kid. He just reminded Chris far to much of another young person he had knew long ago and it made his heart ache that the kid went out the same way she had.

"It's not going to be alright is it?" Melissa said looking at Chris.

"Monsters..werewolves, demons, spirits, the supernatural I can handle..but the monster I've made of my own child...I don't know what to do." Chris admitted after a moment looking down at his hands. "I brought my family here to get her away from the monsters that our family turned into..only to find out. I brought her right into arms of seven headed beast."

"And my son has become one of the heads of the beast of the sea." Melissa replied softly.

"And my daughter the harlot that follows." Chris added in.

 **She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
Every filthy bird and makes us drink  
The poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.  
**

Nothing the officers could say or do was making anything change in Allison's attitude and opinion.

"So what if he killed his self? He had mental problems anyone with eyes could see that and even without them." Allison snipped at the question about feeling any regret. It was finally hours later she was let go with a sneer, giving the cops a vicious smile that was the same as Kate's as she walked away. She frowned when her father shook his head and turned away from her instead of greeting her a they headed out to the car.

It didn't matter anyway, the freak was gone and things would go back to normal, better then normal. She didn't expect her father to slam the front door once they were inside and give her angry looks.

"What's wrong?" she asked finally sounding worried.

"A boy..someone who should be your friend is dead and your laughing and smiling." Chris replied feeling a bit of anger flare.

"The freak is gone Dad. No one cares."

 **The city dressed in jewels and gold, fine linen, myrrh and pearls.  
Her place will come all at once as mourners watch her burn.  
Destroyed in an hour.  
Merchants and captains of the world, sailors, navigators too.  
Will weep and mourn this loss with her sins piled to the sky,  
The Beast and the Harlot.  
**

Allison couldn't understand what her Dad was tripping about. She was sure he didn't like Stiles or any of her friends, not even Lydia, who despite being a banshee was still better then Stiles. She had upgraded with the world, finally she was popular and had everything she wanted out of life. So she had stepped on people, ruined a few lives, it didn't matter she was a queen and they were all beneath her.

 **She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
Every filthy bird and makes us drink  
The poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.**

 **The day has come for all us sinners.  
If you're not a servant, you'll be struck to the ground.  
Flee the burning, greedy city.  
Lookin' back on her to see there's nothing around.**

 ****Chris looked the girl up and down. She wasn't his daughter. His daughter wasn't spiteful or hateful. She valued life, even those who didn't matter to her. This monster who had taken over his child had to be gotten rid of.

"I'm going to give you a choice..you can leave and never come back..or we can try to fix this. I don't know how you got so cold..so hateful." Chris said calmly. "But this can't go on."

"Aunt Kate was right you are going soft." Allison spate back much to her father's surprise but his face hardened and Allison never expected to be back handed as hard as she was several minutes later.

 **I don't believe in fairytales and no one wants to go to hell.  
You've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see.  
Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us,  
You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever.  
**

Chris felt a shiver go down his spine at the feral smile his daughter gave him after recovering from the shock of him hitting her. It was far too much like his father's and exactly like Kate. Except she didn't have a lust for killing werewolves, ruining lives yes. Gods what had he done.

It took less then 10 minutes for Allison to pack her things and out to her car before she was gone. Chris stared at the bedroom wall of his own room, alone for the first time in years. He held a gun in his hand and debated, not for the first time, the solution of one little bullet to the brain. **  
** _ **[x2:]**_ **  
She's a dwelling place for demons.  
She's a cage for every unclean spirit,  
Every filthy bird and makes us drink  
The poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.  
Fallen now is Babylon the Great.**


	6. Stupid Girl Erica

**"Stupid Girls"**

 **Aha, aha**

 **Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls**

 **Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

Erica sat on the floor of her bedroom closet curled up in on herself. She couldn't believe it. Stiles..funny, loud, and talks to much Stiles..dead. She hiccuped and tried not to cry. She didn't deserve to cry. Didn't deserve to feel anything but guilt and self hate but she felt more, a thousand things at once. The police hadn't been able to hold her for long, despite everything none of them were going to be locked up in jail, as far as she knew anyway. Her parents had picked her up and she hadn't seen any of the others just Mrs. McCall sobbing in the front office. Her parents couldn't look at her and when they had, the disgust and anger was clear on their faces. She could smell it even all the way up there in her room. She covered her ears and tried to muffle out the sound of their talking down stairs. Reform school, an all girl's reform school on the other side of the country.

 **Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne  
(Drop a name)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent**

She couldn't look herself in mirror now, she looked up at the clothes that were in her closet. Her old ones, the ones she had loved and picked just for herself. She then looked down at the outfit she wore. Stiles had been right, she had turned into a stupid girl, too much like Lydia and her groupies. She had been envious of them, she use to have dreams, to prove in other ways she was better, smarter and she had thrown it all away on a chance of power that while had cured her for the most part, didn't remove it all. She'd become everything she swore she never would be if she ever got better.

 **They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?  
**

At the police station they had shown her the video of her smashing the pipe into Stiles head, thankfully she'd been out of sight when she ripped it off and then tossing him into the dumpster. She had then been informed that Stiles had spent three days in the hospital when he finally managed to get there almost a day later. That she was lucky he hadn't pressed charges. When she asked about how they got the video, she'd been informed it had been found in a box of stuff that had been hidden in Stiles room, along with other evidence to abuse done to him by her and the others. Particularly one nasty discussion that was her, Lydia and Allison tearing into him at one of the local stores. Making fun of him, calling him a loser. Saying everything back at him that had ever been said to her.

 **Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl**

Acting like any other stupid girl, it had gotten her some of what she wanted but it cost her so much more. She'd done all the things she remembered girls doing in movies, flipping her hair, wearing slutty clothes, buying several slutty push up bras and showing off her figure. She had even kissed Derek..gods that had been a stupid mistake and she had only done it to hurt Stiles because she knew..she knew the truth and it was petty revenge for him not noticing her, at least she thought he hadn't. ****

 **(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see  
(Come on)  
Disasters all around  
World despaired  
Your only concern  
Will it fuck up my hair**

She had never really fit in and hadn't realized that was the perfect thing to be all along. She had traded one disease for another. Went from being herself to a monster. She closed her fist tightly and started to sob into her arms. She had tried texting Boyd but he wasn't answering so she was sure he was still at the station or was ignoring her, which she wouldn't blame him for the latter. ****

**Maybe if I act like that (do like this), that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that (Oh, Oh-Oh, Do you think?), flipping my blond hair back (Do you think?)  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl (Yeah, yeah)**

 **(Do ya think? Do ya think? Do ya think?)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you fuck me girl, silly I'm so lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
**

She finally got what she wanted only to find out it was nothing what she thought. She stepped out her closet after a moment in a fit and looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't her, it was a monster. She screamed her eyes flashing a brief yellow and smashed it before tearing into her room destroying almost everything of the new self she had created. It didn't dull the pain in her heart but it did relief some of the need to destroy.

 **(Baby) Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
(Baby if I) Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!**

 **Maybe if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), that guy will call me back (that guy will call me back)  
Porno Paparazzi girl (Porno Paparazzi girl), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)  
Baby if I act like that (maybe if I act like that), flipping my blond hair back (flipping my blond hair back)  
Push up my bra like that (push up my bra like that), I don't wanna be a stupid girl (stupid girl)  
**

 _'It's a shame about her, I actually liked that one.'_

'She just never let anyone see the real her.' Stiles said softly watching Erica break down again in tears. 'Maybe now she'll stop acting like some stupid girl and be herself again.'

 _'You can only hope but I wouldn't hold my breath.'_

'And every body wonders where I learned my horrible scene of humor from' Stiles replied with a snort as a howl was heard from outside. 'Sounds like Isaac has been released.'

" _We'll lets go check on the little brat.'_

 **** _ **["stupid girl" throughout:]**_ **  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that,  
Stupid girl  
Stupid girl  
Stupid girl**


	7. Caught like a Fly Isaac

**"Caught Like A Fly" by Falling in Reverse**

 **Attention, attention everyone!  
I got a couple of things  
I would like to get off of my chest  
Haha  
Friends  
Who the fuck needs them?  
You know who you are!  
Eh hmm.  
**

Isaac was curled up in the woods sobbing and howling though he tried to keep quiet. He'd been turned lose by the police but instead of going back to Derek's loft like he should have he'd gone to his old home that still stood empty. It would be legally his once he was older but for now it just sat there. He'd curled up on the floor of the basement near the old freezer watching it with wide eyes as if any moment now his father would come down the stairs and force him inside of it.

 **Caught like a fly  
In a web of your lies  
It's truth be told now  
Or it's meet your demise  
**

He'd never been this horrible, he remember being sweet and loved by both his parents and his older brother who he had worshiped and wanted to be like so badly. Could remember be a child in the same class as Stiles and how Stiles always smiled at him and offered to share his cookies because his mom always packed him three and Erica always got the second one if she was there, it went to Boyd if she wasn't and then Stiles would still split the cookie with him if Boyd and Erica were there. How..how had they fallen so far from being friends to this?

 **So how did it feel?  
When you held the knife  
That you stuck right in my back  
A thousand times  
**

Absolute power can corrupt he heard Stiles say in his head. It had been a stupid argument about superheros and one of the last things he had talked about with Stiles as kids. Stiles had to deal with the death of his mother and then..he couldn't quite remember the second but he knew it completely ruined Stiles for a few years. Isaac's mother had also died and Stiles tried to connect with him but Isaac had pushed him away. Telling him that he only needed his brother and father and no one else. Then his brother died.

 **Your grandfather would probably roll in his grave  
If he knew of that person that you had became  
I will not just lay down and take this  
Not again, not again  
**

Gods, if his brother saw him now. He whimpered in thought of the disappointment he would have. Isaac had become everything his father had after losing both his wife and oldest. Nothing but a monster wearing the skin of a person. **  
Oh, you have left my heart, black and blue  
Just like your father did to you  
**

He'd done to Stiles what his father had done to him (except he hadn't locked the other into a freezer) but what he had done was just as bad. He took advantage of the others kindness. He'd re-payed it with pain. Stiles who hadn't put up with his shit, who smiled even after he'd nearly been beaten to death by one of the Alpha pack. Who let him sleep in his bed when he didn't feel safe in the loft by his self. He'd used Stiles only to repay him with neglect and pain.

 **How does it feel, knowing you're barely alive  
See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside  
Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud  
I must agree, you're just like me  
**

He had watched the others and more rip into Stiles emotionally and psychically but did nothing to help even when he'd heard Stiles clearly call out for help. Once even saying Isaac's name but he'd ignored it. He'd been informed by the police there was a chance of him being put into a home til he revealed that Derek, who was his legal guardian, had no clue what was going on. No one had even called the older wolf when Isaac was arrested which looked bad on their part but had been corrected when they called him. No one had told Derek yet about Stiles and he was frightened to do it. Isaac whimpered and dug his claws into his hair, he felt empty inside..it had to be the feeling Stiles had to have felt.

 **And when you die  
I won't be at your wake  
No eulogy from me  
Just a smile on my face  
And while God might be busy  
With judging your soul  
I will have slept with the girl  
That you loved most**

 **You have left my heart, black and blue  
Just like your father did to you  
**

Stiles wasn't suppose to die before any of them. Stiles was suppose to be there when the rest of them weren't. He was suppose to be the one who cracked jokes and made Derek growl and yet listen to him at the same time. He was the one who came up with the plans, who made Scott listen when it counted. No one had listened when Stiles needed them.

 **How does it feel, knowing you're barely alive  
See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside  
Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud  
I must agree, you're just like me**

 **(Just like me)  
(Whooaaa)  
**

Isaac howled in misery again this time being answered by several other howls. Erica, Boyd, hell even Jackson, the last howl to join them was Scott's. It was weaker but no less pain filled.

 **Now how does it feel, knowing you're barely alive  
See through bloodshot eyes, you're left empty inside  
Where I was, strung out and drug through the mud  
I must agree, you're just like me**

 **I'm no fucking saint  
But at least I'll fucking sing about it  
Oh, the audacity!**

Someone stepped in front of Isaac making him look up and swallow hard.

"Isaac where's Stiles?" Derek growled his eyes flashing red, something they hadn't done in since Scott had become the 'true' alpha. All Isaac could do was back away and whimper


	8. Enjoy the Silence Boyd

**"Enjoy The Silence" by Lacuna Coil**

 **Words like violence  
Break the silence  
Come crashing in  
Into my little world  
Painful to me  
Pierce right through me  
Can't you understand  
Oh my little girl  
**Boyd was sick the moment he got home. His mother couldn't even look at him, she'd gone into the bedroom and he could hear her sobbing. This was the second life he'd ignored and let die. He knew it still haunted his mother. It still haunted him. Sometimes he could swear he could still hear her.

' _Vernon come play with me,'_

His head shot up and he looked around expecting to see her but she wasn't there, she hadn't been there in years and now like her Stiles would never be there again either. **  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm  
**He'd always kept quite, kept to his self because it felt safer to him. To have no one close, his father was never a part of their lives and his mother hadn't fully been there in years. Not since her death, she had one to many drinks worked one to many hours and then lost her job because she couldn't hold her self together. He'd been taking care of them for years while his mother had worked odd jobs trying to help pay bills. He'd never questioned how they had been able to make ends meet unaware that even though she no longer properly worked for the police force she still got her benefits. He hadn't known about Stiles talking to his Dad about his mother and getting her part time work to get her benefits. Now that would most likely stop. **  
Vows are spoken  
To be broken  
Feelings are intense  
Words are trivial  
Pleasures remain  
So does the pain  
Words are meaningless  
And forgettable  
**'Boyd we're friends, we take care of each other, sometimes that means hearing what isn't said.' Stiles had once told him when they were kids. Before Stiles mother died, before Isaac, Erica and he had drifted from him. He whimpered and curled on his self as his phone vibrated again. He knew it was Erica but he couldn't face her. Couldn't face anyone after what they'd done to Stiles. **  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm  
**'You're a freak Stilinski!' he heard his self saying to Stiles after a bad fight between the Alpha pack. Stiles had been patching them up and just chatting away. Stiles had gone quite and just resumed patching them up. Derek had growled at them but he just ignored him. If they hadn't run, if they had tried to be a pack, to be a family like Derek had offered them, then they wouldn't be mourning the death of one of their own. Derek wasn't Alpha anymore and Boyd had followed Scott simply because of sharing the same age not thinking that it may have made him a bad leader. He saw his mistake now and wondered if it was to late to take back his words to Derek. **  
All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm  
**He managed to make it up to his room and opened the window climbing on the roof looking up at the sky as silent tears fell down his face.

' _Vernon?'_

"Lucy?" he said looking to his left where what appeared to be his little sister sat. Her hair was up in pig tails just like they had been that night. She was holding tightly to her stuffed bear the one they had buried her with.

 _'Vernon I miss you. I'm sorry I did bad.'_

"Lucy..you didn't do anything wrong. You..I should have paid better attention. Gods I'm sorry." Boyd sobbed as she crawled into his lap. She felt so real but he knew she was gone.

 _'I love you big brother. It's okay. I've got lots of play mate's now. I still miss you. Now body sings the teddy bear song like you.'_

"Want me to sing it now?" Boyd ask with a hiccup.

 _'Please!"_

"If you go down to the woods today, You're sure of a big surprise, If you go down to the woods today, You'd better go in disguise! For every bear that ever there was Will gather there for certain, Because today's the day the Teddy Bears have their picnic." Boyd sang softly as he rocked her in his arms. He heard a howl of mourning and looked up before looking down and finding his arms empty. He threw his bad and howl. Because he no longer could be silent. **  
**

**All I ever wanted  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms  
Words are very unnecessary  
They can only do harm**

 **Enjoy the silence**

 _ **'Alright that one..that one hurt even me.'**_

"I know." Stiles said softly rubbing at his eyes. "How did you.."

" _ **I didn't..she came on her own. She misses him is what she told me.'**_ she replied shaking her head and pulling Stiles into a tight hug.

"I wish..I wish I had known how much."

" _ **No none of that, the quilt is his and his alone to share or not share. He choice to push away anyone who could have helped."**_ _she said firmly._ _ **"Maybe now he'll learn, death is what it is.'**_


	9. Rock it Jackson

**Authors Note: I'm adding this in for the person who decided to be a bit rude. Yes I changed Jackson's last name. If you're a fan of the Gorillaz's which is the band the song was picked from then you get the reference. Also yes I've seen Teen Wolf. While this story was just recently posted here on FanFiction it has been up on my AO3 account long before they had announced what Stile's mothers name was and I changed Boyd's sisters name because again it wasn't announced. This is fanfiction, it's already going off cannon so really people don't be silly. And it is my right as a author to change names and thing to suit my universe. So please think before you comment.**

 **"Rockit"**

 **I'm walking to the something  
Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
Collapse  
I'm drinking too much bla bla,  
bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
Fall out  
I'm feeling really bla bla, I want to bla bla bla,  
Collapse  
And in the end it means I bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
The end  
**

Jackson couldn't hear the words being said to him as people spoke around him. It couldn't be true..not Stilinski. He'd never do that, the kid had to much going in his life. He was the only one who could make something out of his self where the rest of them would only remember high school as their glory days. When the talk of filing sexual and homophobic charges came up his head shot up.

"That's a fucking lie! My best friend is Danny!" he snarled.

"And yet you harassed Mr. Stilinski when he expressed the possibility of being gay." one of the officers said.

"He was fucking joking, like how he asks Danny that stupid question all the time."

"No Mr. Whittmore he wasn't." the officer replied showing Jackson the pictures from when Stiles had been attacked and beaten.

"We have eye witnesses to you, Ms. Martian, Mr Mahealani and others harassing him as well as records of psychical altercations, not just at school."

"That boy and his friend kidnapped." The Elder Whittmore tried to interrupt

"We believe Mr. Whittmore that was done to stop the bullying being done against Mr. Stilinski since we have on record your son earlier that day attacked and harassed him. We even recovered several video recordings from the school's cameras of your son purposely targeting Stiles." the officer said cutting the man off. "If anything your son should have had a restraining order against him years ago from the records we've found."

"I'll have my lawyers."

"You can't pay his way out of this one Mr. Whittmore." The officer said getting irate at the man's interruptions. "A young teenager is dead. Said teenager has been protecting his tormentors for no apparent reason. Now if you would kindly shut up, I need your son to answer some questions and confirm some things."

 **I got myself together  
Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla.  
Watch out  
I didn't need the patience, life bla bla bla bla bla  
Collapse  
Don't you sit to close, or I'll bla bla bla bla bla  
Break up  
Stick it up your nose  
Bla bla bla bla bla bla  
The end  
**

Jackson sat there answering their questions honestly and without problems or protest much to the officers and his father's surprise.

"You've been very helpful Mr. Whittmore." the office said.

"It's actually Niccals." Jackson interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

"My last name is actually Niccals. Stiles found it out for me when my adopted parents wouldn't give me any answers." Jackson corrected his fingers closing into fists. "He found out about my parents and I..I repayed him by..it's too late for sorry isn't it?"

The officer looked away, of course the first one of all the kids to show real regret, would be the one everyone would assume to hate Stiles the most.

 **I didn't mean to do it (Rock it, rock it)  
It loved me in my head (Rock it, rock it)  
I tried to be a charmer, (Rock it, rock it)  
but I got a bit hopeless instead (Rock it, rock it)  
The world is very sexy (Rock it, rock it)  
It's part of my collapse (Rock it, rock it)  
**

Jackson couldn't even look at his parents as he left the station. His mother tried to say something but Jackson didn't respond to her but he did accept the hug.

"We just wanted to protect you." she said softly.

"I know." he finally said softly as she brushed some hair from his face. He couldn't even look at his father. "It was all a lie, choosing me."

"It was better you didn't know." Mr. Whittmore said.

"What better to know you tried to pass off the car accident as mine or my parents fault instead of the drunk who hit them?" Jackson couldn't help but snap back. "I trusted you! Stiles had finally convinced me that I didn't have to be fucking perfect for you! Then I found out the truth!"

 **I'm walking to the something (It's part of my collapse...)  
Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
I'm drinking too much bla bla,  
bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
Fall out  
I'm feeling really bla bla, I want to bla bla bla,  
Collapse  
And in the end it means I bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
The end  
**

"That's..it's not have we meant for you to find out." Mrs. Whittmore said softly

"You lose one son and so you replace him with the son of the people he killed." Jackson spat turning and heading away from the police station.

The elder Whittmore looked like he'd be slapped and stepped back both watching the boy they had raised as their son feeling more quilt then they had in years

 **I didn't mean to do it (Rock it, rock it)  
It loved me in my head (Rock it, rock it)  
I tried to be a charmer, (Rock it, rock it)  
but I got a bit hopeless instead (Rock it, rock it)  
The world is very sexy (Rock it, rock it)  
It's part of my collapse (Rock it, rock it)  
**

Jackson had started running the moment he was out of sight and he didn't stop til he was deep into the preserve. He didn't realize he was crying til he felt something warm dripping down his face. Every horror filled moment, every time he'd teased and hurt the other boy played in his mind. Despite everything, Stiles still helped him, still talked to him, still brought Lydia to him to save him. He had even found out about his parents even when no one else would tell him. Not even Danny who he knew had seen his records. He slammed his fists into the ground and roared loudly.

 **I'm walking to the something (It's part of my collapse...)  
Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
I'm drinking too much bla bla,  
bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
Fall out  
I'm feeling really bla bla, I want to bla bla bla,  
Collapse  
And in the end it means I bla bla bla bla bla bla bla  
The end  
**

' _A kaimara is born out of the need for vengeance. It's genetic.'_

"I know..I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth about his mother." Stiles said standing no more then five feet from Jackson as the other roared and tore into the earth and everything around him.

 _'Is that quilt I hear?'_ she asked.

"No maybe just some remorse that he couldn't see passed his self. He..he could be somebody..lets just hope this wake up call does it." Stiles replied as Jackson howled along with the others. **  
Rock it  
Rock it  
Rock it  
Rock it**


	10. Rhinestone eyes Danny

**"Rhinestone Eyes"**

 **I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower  
That you made with plastic power  
Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away**

 ****Danny felt so fake. Like a little plastic doll that was best friend with a perfect Ken doll. He couldn't even look at his parents when they got him. He hated his self...he never took Stiles seriously..he was just that annoying kid but..no one..no one believed Stiles could do that. His mother hugged him tight. He was sure she didn't understand what had gone on but he felt undeserving of her and his father's love and acceptance when he left another teen to deal with the hate he was able to avoid by being friends with Jackson and Lydia.

 **When the paralytic dreams that we all seem to keep  
Drive on engines 'til they weep  
With future pixels in factories far away**

 ****He barely recognized the camero that drove up in front of his home. He sat on the porch hugging his self tight and barely managed to not pull back when Derek approached him. He hadn't seen the older male in some time. Not since he had given up being alpha but the glow of red made him quite aware something had changed.

"Get up and get in the car." Derek ordered.

He didn't question why he got up and obeyed just got to his feet. His eyes widened when he saw Jackson in the back seat floor. He was clearly upset and whimpering.

"He's losing his anchor." Derek said a bit coldly when he got in the driver side after Danny had crawled into the back seat and pulled his friend into his arms hugging him tight.

"Where's Lydia?" he asked.

"She's gone insane." Derek replied before gunning the engine.

 **So call the mainland from the beach  
All parties now washed up in bleach  
The waves are rising for this time of year  
And nobody knows what to do with the heat  
Under sunshine pylons we'll meet  
While rain is falling like rhinestones from the sky**

 ****"I've got you." Danny said softly rocking Jackson with him trying to calm the other who was sobbing. "Derek what's going on?" he had to ask.

"The power of the pack is shifting." Derek said simply pulling to a halt in front of Erica's house. The girl he saw climbed out her window and crawled into the back seat with them but stayed as far as she could from them. He was surprised to see her dressed the way she use to and he couldn't help but give her a weak smile.

"We're gathering the pack. This is going to be dealt with. Tonight. I've stood aside to long and let that moron run this pack into the ground but not anymore." Derek growled making both Erica and Jackson whimper. Danny had to stop his self from doing the same as well.

 **Uh  
mmmmMMMMMMMmmmmm...**

 **I got a feeling now my heart is frozen  
All the verses and the corrosion  
Have been after native in my soul  
I prayed on the immovable  
Yeah, clinging to the atoms of rocks  
Seasons, the adjustments, signs of change  
I can't see now she said taxi  
Now red light is all I can take  
This dawn brings strange loyalties, and skies**

 ****Danny stayed quiet holding tightly to Jackson as they were soon joined by Boyd and Isaac both of whom seemed to ignore Erica and didn't touch her or each other.

"Where are we?" he finally asked when the car stopped.

"Deaton's." Isaac said softly when he looked up.

"Out of the car. We're going to figure out if we can fix this." Derek said his voice still cold as they all scrambled to get out of the car.

"Where's Peter?" Derek asked Deaton once they were inside.

"Gone to deal with the problem he created." Deaton replied

 **I'm a scary gargoyle on a tower  
That you made with plastic power  
Your rhinestone eyes are like factories far away  
(Here we go again)  
(That's electric)  
Uh  
(That's electric)**

 ****Danny wasn't sure how to help as they all sat around and waited. He kept trying to calm his best friend. He felt so useless. He wondered briefly if this was how Stiles felt when everyone pushed him away. He hated his self all over again for the thoughts. He glanced over at the others realizing how stupid he'd been, how could they all have missed something as important as Stiles needing them.

 **Helicopters fly over the beach  
Same time everyday, same routine  
Clear target in the summer when skies are blue  
It's part of the noise when winter comes  
It reverberates in my lungs  
Nature's corrupted in factories far away  
(Here we go again)  
(That's electric)  
**Danny couldn't help but tense up as the doors burst open and a blood covered and battered Scott McCall and Allison Argent were thrown into the room. Peter looked worse for wear as a slightly shaken Melissa and Chris followed in after him. Neither one looking at their children just moving over to one side of the room.

"Since we all seemed to be here..well all that could." Peter said with a snarl. "Do you children understand why we're here?" he added with too sharp a smile and anger lacing every word. "No one?"

Danny didn't know what made him speak up but he did.

"Stiles..Stiles Stilinski is dead." **  
Your love's like rhinestones, falling from the sky  
(That's electric)  
With future pixels in factories far away  
(Here we go again)  
(That's electric)  
Your love's like rhinestones, falling from the sky  
(That's electric)  
With future pixels in factories far away (Here we go again)**


	11. Walk a little straighter Daddy Sheriff

**BILLY CURRINGTON LYRICS** **"Walk A Little Straighter"**

John sat in his car his hands gripping the wheel tight as he thought about how he had failed his son. He cursed his self and everything under the sun and moon. He had seen but he had ignored just like with the daughter he'd failed. The picture of his wife and one of his kids were pinned to his visor so every time he pulled it down they were there smiling out at him. Now it only caused him pain. He had one family member left and now..now he was gone.

 **I remember looking up  
To look up to him  
And I remember most the time  
He wasn't there  
I'd be waiting at the door  
When he got home at night  
He'd pass me by to go to pass out in his chair  
**

He could still remember Stiles and his sister when they were far littler and would wait by the door for him to come home. Stiles always asking him about the 'bad guys' while his daughter would have some new master piece to show him that she'd drawn or painted that day. Always covered in some kind of glitter and such if Marion hadn't had the chance to get her clean or it wasn't coming off as easy as they hoped but after their mother died..she stopped. She took care of the house and her brother. Only Stiles still greeted him at the door with a smile only to have it turn into a frown and sniffle when he'd pass him to go get a drink or to sleep.

 **And I'd say  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
You're footsteps make me dizzy  
And no matter how I try  
I keep tripping and stumbling  
If you'd look down here you'd see  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me  
**

He could still remember the first time he'd come home drunk. The fear his daughter showed as she scooped Stiles up in her arms and keeping him out of his way. There were several times that Stiles had followed his dizzying steps around the room, he'd tripped over him a few times before he started yelling. Making sure she kept him out of his way and quiet.

 **He stumbled in the gym  
On graduation day  
And I couldn't help but feel  
So ashamed  
And I wasn't surprised a bit  
When he didn't stay  
He stumbled out before they called my name  
**Stiles had expected so much from him and he field. He failed to be a good husband and father. Losing his wife to a disease he should have tried to stay strong for his children. Then his daughter he lost because he could see how much she needed him. She had no one but him and Stiles..he faintly recalled her boyfriend but she'd broken up with him to take care of Stiles. He knew she tried so hard to be a normal teenager but she hadn't been able to handle it. He had felt a fresh wave of guilt after her death when the announcements for her senior arrived in the mail. He had forgotten they had been ordered several months in advance. He nearly tossed them in the trash but they were the last pictures he had of his little girl he couldn't. He didn't even have any of Stiles now. All he had were the pictures she'd had take of them along with her announcements.

 **And I thought  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
It's not just me who's watching  
you've caught everybody's eye  
And you're tripping and stumbling  
and even though I've turned 18  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're still leading me  
**

He had been driven through to the station with some many eyes watching him and he knew...he knew in a few hours they'd all know. How he failed as a parent. They showed him the texts, the pictures and the video's of his son. He was sick several times and he hated all the looks of pity everyone was giving him the entire time. He had been released since there was nothing that could be done not that night. He had a full bottle next to him on the seat but he couldn't touch. He nearly jumped out of his skin as the window was knocked on and his eyes widened at the sight of Peter Hale.

"We need to talk." Peter said his face grim.

 **The old mans still like he always was  
But I love him anyway  
If I've learned one thing from him  
Its my kids will never have to say  
**

"Peter..it's been a long time." John said as he slid out of the car.

"Not long enough if this is what makes us talk to one another." Peter replied trying to keep calm. "We both made our mistakes..and now you've done it again."

"You can not just blame me after what you did!."

"I wanted them safe! She was destroying herself, exhausting her self to take care of you and him and everyone else. You have not right to judge me for what I've done!" Peter snarled "We failed them. Your daughter and my son. And now..now we've failed again."

 **Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're swaying side to side  
You're footsteps make me dizzy  
And no matter how I try  
I keep tripping and stumbling  
if you'd look down here you'd see  
Walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me  
**

"John you know as well as I there is life beyond...more then just werewolves and other things that go bump in the night."

"You think he.."

"It would appears he left nasty little surprises for everyone. So I don't see why they wouldn't hang around to watch." Peter replied reaching into the car and pulling the picture of Stiles and his sister out.

"If..I can't face him."

"You're a coward. You didn't deserve Marion or your children." Peter replied as he turned to walk away.

 **Yeah walk a little straighter daddy  
You're leading me**

 **** _'So you can teach an old dog new tricks.'_

"What was he talking about?" Stiles asked. "Dad knew! I've been killing myself try to keep it a secrete and protect him and he acted like he didn't believe me and he fucking knew!" he added with a yell.

" _Why do you think he tried to lock me up? Why he listened to our clearly insane Grandfather about mother and us? He knew and he still tried to stifle our sparks.'_

"I..damn it all to hell." Stiles muttered rubbing his face. "What do we do?"

" _We're following Peter.'_


	12. Waking the Demon Peter

**"Waking The Demon"**

 **Oh!**

 _ **[Tuck:]**_ **2, 3, 4!**

 **Helpless!  
My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside!  
You sealed your demise when you  
Took what was mine**

 **Don't try to stop me from avenging this world!  
No voice to be heard  
**

(Hours before the first chapter)Peter had woken from a nightmare from the past. He sat up sweat drenched the memories threatening to overwhelm him. He had dreamed of the fire often but this nightmare..it was before the fire. Not to long before but still. Something wasn't right he knew it but he couldn't figure out what. To exhausted to care much more he fell back asleep. Not seeing the figure standing by his bed that was little more then a ghost who placed his hand on Peter's head.

'You've got to hurry.' the ghost said. 'Not yet, it has to work this time..'

 **** _ **[Chorus:]**_ **  
Waking the demon!  
Where'd you run to?  
Walking in shadows!  
Watch the blood flow!  
**

"Dad?"

Peter opened his eyes and knew it had to be a dream.

"Micheal?" he said softly

"Yeah Dad come on, Aunt Tali said food will be done but me, Laura and Jess are going for a quick run." Micheal said. Peter couldn't help but reach out and yank his son into a tight hug.

"Dad?" Micheal said. "You okay?"

"Yeah kid, why don't you guys take Derek with you?"

"But Dad! Derek's slow."

"And so is Jessica."

"Yeah but she knows how to use her spark to keep up and all that."

"Micheal take your cousin. "Peter said with a chuckle.

"Okay fine! DEREK COME ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET LEFT!"

"You don't have to shout you know!" A much younger Derek called back.

"Every body ready?" Tali said from the porch where Peter could see Laura, Derek, Jessica and now his son standing at the edge. "Rules are the same as always. If Jessica is back before the wolves, Derek excluded, then she wins. Five minutes head start Jess get moving." she added making the young girl laugh before she took off into the woods her red hoodie and her disappearing. **  
**_**[Bridge:]**_ **  
There's not much longer, so don't try and hide,  
Your body's weakening, walk to the light!  
Those painful times so alone, so ashamed!  
I'm not coming back, there's nothing to gain!  
**

"Catch me if you can big bad wolf!" Jessica shouted as Micheal chased after her, her laughter ringing in the trees as Laura and Derek chased after him.

"Peter? You've been quiet today." Tali said sitting down next to her brother.

"It's nothing. Just..Tali..I know this is a dream." Peter admitted softly

"It's a good one Peter." Tali said wrapping an arm around her brother. "But it's a warning, when you wake up you'll know and you'll go and find what you need."

"I always hated when you were cryptic." Peter replied.

"Bull shit you love it." Tali teased.

"They were young..in love and I..I never got to apologize." Peter said softly as he watched a familiar red hoodie suddenly come into sight. "Is she still around?"

"Now I don't know that one. She might be, love does go beyond death. You of all people would remember that." Tali said tapping his arms where a set of runes glowed to life.

"Give the boy more credit Peter. He isn't you and he isn't John, nor is he Marion, Jessica or Micheal. "

"What do you mean?" Peter asked.

 **Caution!  
There's just no limit to the boundaries you push!  
I've warned you but still you just fuck with my mind!  
There's no escape from this rage that I feel!  
Nothing is real!**

"Wake up and figure it out for yourself." Tali replied just as Jessica broke the tree line and the world around him began to spin closing his eyes then opening he stood in the darkened Hale house. His wife and youngest son standing on the stairs while Tali stood a few few from him as Micheal was curled in the floor half transformed howling and screaming.

"What's going on?" Laura said from the top of the stairs where Derek stood with her.

"She's dead." Peter said softly. "Micheal's mate is dead."

Laura's eyes widened as did Derek's.

"No Uncle Peter. You're wrong! Jessica wouldn't..she has Stiles!" Derek shouted

"Not anymore." Peter said as he felt the familiar pain as he knew what would happen a few days from now to his son.

"It's your fault!" Micheal roared at Peter. "You made her chose when she didn't have to! I..I should have fought harder.."

 _ **[Chorus]**_

 _ **Waking the demon!  
Where'd you run to?  
Walking in shadows!  
Watch the blood flow!**_

Again the world shifted around him and all he could see was his son lying on her grave. It had rained that day because she loved the rain. The purple flowers mixed with the roses made him and Tali stay back and away from him as someone finally called the old sheriff. He hadn't wanted to bury his son there..but it seemed fitting to have mates buried next to one another. He hadn't known. He wish he had.

Micheal had devoured the flowers, a poison. It made him think of a bad Romeo and Juliet story but Romeo hadn't been a werewolf that would be mated for life. He's mate..his real one, not the one he married because he couldn't have his mate, was alive so he could not know the pain his son had felt when she took her own life.

The funeral was small with few people attending. He had turned to walk away and stopped and saw Stiles..young Stiles walk up to Derek who pulled the boy into a hug as he sobbed and suddenly he understood. The gift couldn't die but live on. Too bad several weeks later the fire happened and Peter hadn't told Tali..it was better..he had thought...but he was wrong.

 **** _ **[Bridge]**_ **  
There's not much longer, so don't try and hide,  
Your body's weakening, walk to the light!  
Those painful times so alone, so ashamed!  
I'm not coming back, there's nothing to gain!**

"Stiles." Peter said waking up and sitting up. He blinked for a moment he swore his son was standing there in front of him but he had been informed Micheal had passed on. "Damn it Jess, you should have stayed..on this side." he muttered hurrying to get dressed. He felt something inside him pull and he howled in pain.

"Peter!" Derek roared from down stairs. Peter felt the tug and hurried Derek stood in the kitchen looking to be in pain but what made the older Hale step back was when Derek opened his eyes and they were red. "Peter what's going on?"

"Something that shouldn't have." Peter said. "Find Stiles."

Derek didn't need to be told twice as he dashed out of the flat unaware it was too late by the time he made it to the Stilinski house they ambulance had taken the boy to the hospital. The words 'Stiles dead' drifting to him from the people around him.

 **** _ **[Interlude (x2):]**_ **  
Breathe for me!  
Don't wake me from this slumber!  
Stay with me!  
Possession taking over!  
**

(Back to where Chapter 10 ended)

"Very good." Peter replied. "But we're going to make sure he doesn't stay that way. Deaton here's the picture. I know they are near if not here right now." he added handing Deaton the picture he had gotten from John of Jessica and Stiles.

"I would agree. She was too stubborn to leave him completely alone." Deaton replied. "Derek come over here please."

Derek looked confused but moved over to the table Deation had placed several items along with the photo.

"I need some of your blood." Deaton said holding up a sliver knife. "Just a little into the cup. It and the lock of hair Peter gave me earlier will call them here."

"But..Stiles is dead." Erica said softly confused.

"Dead and passed on are two different things." Peter told her as Derek made the cut letting the blood drop into the cup. The room suddenly became icy cold and the lights snuffed out for a moment before coming back. Standing in front of the table side by side were two ghostly figures.

 **** _ **[Breakdown:]**_ **Whoa! Tread!**

 _ **[Interlude x2]**_ ****

 **Waking the Demon!**

 ****"Miss me?"


	13. Chalk Outline Jackson and Danny

**"Chalk Outline" by Three Days Grace**

 **I've been cursed  
I've been crossed  
I've been beaten by the ones that get me off  
I've been cut  
I've been opened up  
I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved  
**

Derek tried to resist the urge to grab Stiles and pull him to him but he couldn't and desperatly reached out to Stiles. He growled in frustration as his hand went right through the other.

"Derek calm down." Stiles said stepping forward. He reached out and placed his hand on the now Alpha wolf's face. Derek was happy to at least feel something.

"Stiles..why?"

"I don't need to answer that Derek you know why...you all do." Stiles added the last part bitterly making everyone in the room flinch. "I tried Derek, hell I even spoke to Mrs. McCall and Mr. Argent."

Both parents winced looking away feeling shame at having ignored the boy. They may not have bullied him but they had ignored him just like everyone else.

"Why didn't you..you could have talked to me." Derek finally grolwed.

"I didn't want to put you through what Micheal went through." Stiles admitted.

"Stiles what are you talking about?" Derek said confused. "How do know about my cousin?"

"I think he's had one to many hits to the head over the years." Jessica snorted. "Take a good look at me, sourcub, and tell me who I am."

Derek looked confused but the change in nickname made something register in his brain. "You."

"We have a winner, and here I thought you were all eye brows and scowly faces." Jessica teased before smiling sadly "And for your information...I didn't know, gods I didn't know. But had I'd known, I'd have knocked creeper wolf there for a loop and made sure he kept his comments and his creepy smiles to his self."

"And people wondered where I get the mouthiness from." Stiles chuckled

 **You left me here like a chalk outline  
On the sidewalk waiting for the rain  
To wash away  
(Wash away)  
You keep coming back to the scene of the crime  
But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway  
All you left behind  
Is a chalk outline  
**

"I'm sorry." Derek said leaning more into Stiles touch desperately wishing the hand was warm and alive. It was driving him insane not hearing Stiles heartbeat. "I shouldn't have given up being Alpha, I shouldn't have run away."

"No you shouldn't have but you did and now you have to fix what's been done." Jessica said though she moved to hover over Scott and Allison who both were properly waking up and looking at her with fear. "So sourcub do you know why you are the Alpha and the stupid one here isn't anymore?"

"No." Derek admitted. "I just know the power shifted."

"True Alpha or no if you act like a coward or abandon your pack and your pack does not recognize you as Alpha or any kind of leader you will lose it." Jessica replied when Scott opened his mouth. "And don't get me started on the little slut there."

"You have no right." Allison growled

"Oh stupid girl I have every right." Jessica replied before flicking her hand and suddenly Allison was off the floor slamming into a wall knocking glass and other things down onto her as she collapsed to the floor. Chris hated his self but he jerked forward a moment like he would go to her aid but stopped.

"Don't make too much of a mess please." Deaton spoke up.

"Don't even dare Alan. You are still on my shit list." Jessica said.

 **I've been cold  
In the crypt  
But not as the cold as the words across your lips  
You'll be sorry baby  
Some day  
When you reach across the bed where my body used to lay  
**

"You know her?" Scott asked.

"I trained her, she was suppose to take her mother's place after she died." Deaton admitted.

"You were suppose to train Stiles too but so far I've seen that woman do more then you and she's not suppose to even be here." Jessica replied.

"I..I know." Deaton said with a sigh.

"You failed as a watcher but at least this time maybe you'll do better." she sighed. "Now Derek we don't have much time for this I've got places to be."

"And someone to find." Peter added.

"Oh I know where he is, I can't go to him. Not yet but he forgave you, despite the fact you messed up."

"Sis? You've seen him?" Stiles asked but didn't move from Derek. He pulled his hand back and Derek couldn't help but let out a whine. "I'm not going anywhere Sourwolf." he told the other gently

"Felt not seen. I've got to earn that right." she replied. "But right now it doesn't matter. Derek you are the Alpha now. You've got to make the Hale pack back to what it was."

"You make it sound like it's easy." Derek muttered still staying close to Stiles.

"It is when you know what to do." Jessica replied. "But right now you've got to worry about fixing what problems you currently have."

 **You left me here like a chalk outline  
On the sidewalk waiting for the rain  
To wash away  
(Wash away)  
You keep coming back to the scene of the crime  
But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway  
All you left behind  
Is a chalk outline  
All you left behind  
Is a chalk outline  
**

It took several minutes of explaining but the others had to express what they should have all along to Stiles. Jessica wouldn't explain and that seemed to bother Peter and Deaton the most but it was suppose to help them and Stiles.

No one wanted to speak or move as Stiles sat his self down on the table and waited with Derek standing as close as he could.

It was quite but Jackson surprisingly was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry." he said his voice breaking. "I promise I'll do better, whatever you want. Just..fuck I'm sorry."

Stiles sighed and looked at his sister then said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you everything about your parents but..they loved you."

"It doesn't matter. I should have been thankful and happy. Not even my best frined told me what you did. I needed to hear the truth but without you..I'm just going to be a stupid moron, no better then an omega."

"You aren't an omega. You give every one hell but you aren't the omega of our pack Jackson." Stiles replied with a shake of his head.

"The only omega we have is Scott." Derek put in earning a squawk from the boy before he shut up at everyone's glares. "And he's lucky to be that. I ought to let Peter finish him the fuck off."

"And no one would blame you." Jessica muttered earning a glare from her brother. "Shutting up."

"But Jackson you are not an omega." Stiles went on to say. "and Danny you aren't a clone of him. So stop that thought right now."

"How did you...never mind you always knew..and I should have known." Danny said. "I'm sorry..I just..you.."

"I know but Danny..I could have talked to anyone but I liked you..I tried to ask you..many many times and you just..you turned into a bigger bastard then Jackson ever was." Stiles replied his tone sharp making Jackson whine and Danny wince but they took the sharp words and accepted them. They were true. "But..I forgive you both." he added with a sigh.

 **(All you left behind...)**

 **You left me here like a chalk outline  
On the sidewalk waiting for the rain  
To wash away  
(Wash away)  
You keep coming back to the scene of the crime  
But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway  
All you left behind  
Is a chalk outline**


	14. Misery Loves Company Boyd

**"Misery Loves My Company"**  
by Three Day's Grace

 **I am in control** **  
** **I haven't lost my mind** **  
** **I am picking up the pieces** **  
** **Of the past you left behind** **  
**

Boyd chewed on his lower lip a moment before he spoke up.

"Stiles.."

"I know man..misery loves company."

 **** **I don't need your condescending** **  
** **Words about me looking lonely** **  
** **I don't need your arms to hold me** **  
** **Cause misery is waiting on me** **  
**

"It doesn't matter I still..I knew exactly what it was like to be ignored to be made miserable by default simply because.." Boyd said trying to get his words out but it was so damn hard. "You were lonely and.."

"Dude no..don't you dare make me look like I was some depressed emo." Stiles snipped. "You and I were friends..long before all this bullshit. Your choice to turn away. Your choice to let yourself be miserable over something that happened when you were still a fucking child."

 **** **I am not alone** **  
** **Not beaten down just yet** **  
** **I am not afraid** **  
** **Of the voices in my head** **  
** **Down the darkest road** **  
** **Something follows me** **  
** **I am not alone** **  
** **Cause misery loves my company** **  
** **Misery loves my company**

 ****"I let my own mind beat me down!" Boyd snarled. "I let myself be weak when I shouldn't have! You should have gotten angry! Yelled! Something! I'm a moron. I let a pretty face and having the attention I've wanted for years go to my head along with the power!"

He was yelling down. No one had ever heard Boyd ever raise his voice and it spoke volumes about how upset he was. No one commented on how Stiles didn't even looked fazed and his sister just sat there in mid air looking a bit smug.

 **** **Leave me in the cold** **  
** **You better run away** **  
** **I'm gonna dig a hole** **  
** **And bury all the memories we've made** **  
**

"Why didn't you..something." Boyd said his voice cracking finally as he started to calm. "I..she..fuck..I'm.."

"Go on little boy say..or just run away like you and the bitch always do." Jessica said ribbing at him making Stiles give her a glare.

 **** **I don't need your condescending** **  
** **Words about me looking lonely** **  
** **I don't need your arms to hold me** **  
** **Cause misery is waiting on me** **  
**

"Don't be a condescending bitch." Erica spoke up. "You..you can't do a damn thing. You just float there. You're dead..and you were there with him. You didn't..did you even try! We screwed up but so did you."

"Oh the little princess got some guts." Jessica laughed as Boyd moved to stand between the ghost and Erica. He still adored Erica..he always would...they'd fix this and themselves.

 **** **I am not alone** **  
** **Not beaten down just yet** **  
** **I am not afraid** **  
** **Of the voices in my head** **  
** **Down the darkest road** **  
** **Something follows me** **  
** **I am not alone** **  
** **Cause misery loves my company** **  
** **Misery loves my company** ****

 **I am not alone** **  
** **Not beaten down just yet** **  
** **I am not afraid** **  
**

"She's right but that's not the point." Boyd said. "Stiles..I'm sorry. I know you won't forgive me not yet..but I'm sorry."

 **** **Of the voices in my head** **  
** **Down the darkest road** **  
** **Something follows me** **  
** **I am not alone** **  
** **Cause misery loves my company** **  
** **Misery loves my company** **  
**

"Again man..misery loves company and we will be good eventually." Stiles said with a grin.


	15. Hell is for Children Isaac

**"Hell Is For Children"**

 **by Pat Benatar**

 **They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget, all the while  
Love and pain become one and the same  
In the eyes of a wounded child  
**

Isaac just chewed on his lips as the others tried to talk and figure out what to say. He glanced at Scott and Allison who clearly weren't sorry as they should be. Well Scott seemed to be sorry somewhat but Issac knew it wouldn't be enough. He stepped closer to Stiles and he saw Jessica's eyes focus on him and for a moment he thought she was going to make him back away but she only grabbed his hand causing Stiles to turn his head towards them and take Isaac's hand out of his sisters and squeeze it.

"Talk to me." Stiles said softly

"I..I can't." Isaac said softly. "I..come back." was the broken whisper before he reached out to try and hug Stiles but stopped knowing he would go through. However he felt his breath catch as Stiles suddenly had him wrapped tightly in a hug.

 **Because Hell, Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell, hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love  
With your bones and your flesh  
**

Isaac felt his eyes water and he started to cry again. "Stiles I'm sorry."

"You survived Isaac..I get it..you learn..it is a little late but you learn..you're bright and you lived through hell." Stiles said softly.

Jessica and Derek both sighed. Isaac..they knew Isaac would probably be the first beside Derek to earn Stiles real forgiveness after all. The cub really wasn't malice. High on power and freedom.

 **It's all so confusing, this brutal abusing  
They blacken your eyes, and then apologize  
Be daddy's good girl, and don't tell mommy a thing  
Be a good little boy, and you'll get a new toy  
Tell grandma you fell off the swing  
**

Isaac couldn't believe Stiles was hugging him. Talking to him and trying to sooth him after everything. He'd survived hell and then forced hell onto another. He could still remember the black eyes he had..told just be a good boy..a broken arm..countless ribs. An he remembered having Stiles as a friend when they were little..and he..after his brother. He couldn't just..he should have spoken up been brave instead he let his self be a monster.

 **Because Hell, Hell is for children  
And you know that their little lives can become such a mess  
Hell, hell is for children  
And you shouldn't have to pay for your love  
With your bones and your flesh  
No, Hell is for children  
**

"Hell..hell is for children." Isaac said softly rubbing his eyes.."but I'm not really a child anymore and I should..I should be better. I'm sorry. I'll be better. I promise. Derek is a good alpha and you're..you're important and we are stupid not to see that and I'm sorry for not realizing that sooner."

"You have your eyes open now. Isaac..just take care of your stupid alpha for me okay?" Stiles said rubbing a hand through Isaac's curls.

"I promise." Isaac said with a nod as he stood back and rubbing his eyes.

 **Hell, Hell is for Hell  
Hell is for Hell, Hell is for children**

 **Hell, Hell is for Hell  
Hell is for Hell, Hell is for children**

 **Hell, Hell is for Hell  
Hell is for Hell, Hell is for children**

 **Hell is for children  
Hell is for children**

"Issac..child I need a word with you." Jessica said after a moment.

"Go on..she won't hurt you." Stiles said pushing the young wolf towards.

"Yes ma'am?" Isaac said once he was over near her.

"I..kid..your brother is alive."

The silence was deafening before Isaac nearly collapsed into more sobbing as Jessica caught him holding him as the boy sobbed at the lose of one person and the truth of another alive.


	16. Fucking Perfect Erica

**"Fuckin' Perfect"**

 **Made a wrong turn once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
**

Erica watched the scene before her as she twirled a finger in her hair she didn't know what to do. She knew her new found confidence having been nothing but an act. Hiding her self behind a leather jacket and push up bra. She moved forward catching Stiles attention. He reached out and pulled the curl she had in her hands away and gave her a smile.

"You know..you always looked cute when you let your hair down. No hair spray. No moose. No pulling it back." Stiles told her. "Just wild and free. Just like you always wanted to be."

"And I'm not." Erica said. "Wild or free. So many bad decisions.."

 **Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good'  
It didn't slow me down.  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated, look I'm still around  
**

"You underestimated your self. You didn't slow down. Just so high on power and the freedom after being sick for so long. You let it go to your head. You were always strong Erica. So fucking perfect and yet you threw it all away. You made yourself ugly when you took the bite." Stiles said firmly twisting the curl hard making it hurt Erica but she didn't try to pull away. She could see his arms perfectly. You'd think a spirit wouldn't want to bear the marks of their death but there they were. Several lines sliced through his wrists. The whimper she let out was loud and it had everyone's attention.

 **Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me**

 **You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)  
About yourself. You were wrong.  
Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)  
Make them like you instead.  
**

The next words that came out of Stiles mouth didn't sound like Stiles. It was Erica's own voice. "You freak! Loser! You're worthless! You can't do anything right. You're just a sick little girl! You can't do anything right."

Erica's eyes watered as Stiles let go of her hair. In her anger she brought her hand up to hit him the wolf in her hating those words. Stiles caught her wrist and the other one when she brought it up but the flow of words didn't stop. They got worse and Erica started to sob as her wrists started to burn. Stiles wasn't even holding them tight but they hurt. Like something sharp was digging into them it took a moment for the others to realize Erica's wrist were bleeding under Stiles hands.

 **So complicated,  
Look how we all make it.  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I could think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same  
(Oh oh)  
**

Erica cried harder as the words got worse and more realistic. It was everything that had been in her head. All of it and she hated her self more and more as her knees gave out but she was still being held up by Stiles grip on her wrists.

"Stiles...please stop." Boyd said no longer being able to watch it. "STILES!" he shouted when the other didn't seem to hear him. Stiles blinked and the words stopped and he let go of Erica who collapsed to the ground.

"You.." Stiles said shaking his head. "Not so fun to have everything in your head spat back at you. You're your own worse enemy..don't take much to image if it was some one you care for and love doing it." he said simply crossing his arms. He was still so angry and it almost consumed him there. He could have done much worse and he didn't.

 **Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
**

Boyd moved forward no one stopping him as he gathered Erica in his arms. He knew that she had issues but he hadn't imaged. The thought of Erica doing what Stiles had done..it killed him inside. Things would be better but he understood. They weren't forgiven. Not yet..and maybe no ever. But damn it they would try and they would try together. He wasn't going to abandon Erica.

 **The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard  
And it's a waste of my time.  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?**

 **(Yeah! Oh!)  
Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty  
**

Erica was held in Boyd's arms sobbing. Sobbing for everything she lost and had thought she gained only to realize she had lost more in the progress. It would take so long for Stiles to forgive..if he ever did. She hated he wasn't looking at her now. That her arms now burned with the marks he'd burned into her wrists so she wouldn't forget. Deaton had looked at them and Jessica informed them that they'd fade..with time..maybe. Stiles was more powerful than her..so not surprising without the human form to restrain it. Well she's lucky it wasn't her pretty face.

 **Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me  
(You're perfect, you're perfect)  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me.**


	17. The Lion and The Wolf Scott and Allision

**"The Lion And The Wolf" by Thrice**

 **The lion's outside of your door  
The wolf's in your bed  
The lion's claws are sharpened for war  
The wolf's teeth are red  
**

Finally Stiles turned his eyes to Scott and Allison both of them still close together. In a way Stiles knew this would be the hardest since those two wouldn't likely see anything they had done as wrong. He moved forward towards Allison and Scott snarled at him before stopping when he realized what he'd done looking away at Stiles glare. Scott could feel the bonds of pack being slowly cut from him. It hurt.

"Scott." Stiles started to speak as he shook his head.

"No..I won't..I won't let you hurt her." Scott protested

 **And what a monstrous sight he makes,  
Mocking man's best friend  
When both the wolf and lion crave  
The same thing in the end**

 **The lion's outside of your door  
The wolf's in your bed  
**

Stiles sighed and shook his head again.

"You feel it don't you? The pain..the loss of power..true alpha..what a bunch of fucking bull shit." Stiles said sharply making Scott wince and try to give the puppy dog look Stiles loved and hated so much on his former best friend. "You're not wanted here McCall. Not by the pack. Not by the Alpha. Not even by your own mother."

At Stiles words Scott's eyes shot to his mother who wouldn't look at him. Every wolf in the room could smell the shame rolling off of her. Shame, anger, sadness ..and hate. But Scott didn't move..he stayed right where he was next to Allison.

 **The wolf, he howls  
The lion does roar  
The wolf lets him in  
The lion runs in through the door  
The real fun begins  
As they both rush upon you and  
Rip open your flesh  
The lion eats his fill and then  
The wolf cleans up the mess  
**

"Run Scott..take her and run as far and fast as you can." Stiles said. "One day..maybe you'll see..maybe you won't but right now you are not welcome here. Allison..if you ever come near this territory again..it won't be Derek or Peter who rip your throat with their teeth..it will be beyond your greatest horror what happens..I won't let you die quickly. I'll make it slow and painful..you'll burn from the inside. You'll want to be devoured alive. You'll want there to be nothing left."

Stiles eyes were glowing red and both Scott and Allison were filled with a fear they had never felt before. Scott managed to get them both to their feet and dragged them both out of there. Peter started to follow but Stiles stopped him giving Peter a brief smile.

"You know Peter..I always thought you were the wolf..the wolf in the bed ready to devour everything whole." Stiles said simply letting go of Peter's hand that he had taken. Only for Peter to stare in shock as he felt his other hand taken turning his head the elder wolf felt tears stinging in his eyes as his oldest child was standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hi daddy." Micheal said before Peter broke down crying as he found himself hugging the spirit of his son. Who felt alive and real to him..if only for a short amount of time. He at least could see his child for the last time.

 **The lion's outside of your door  
The wolf's in your bed  
** _ **[x2]**_

Stiles and everyone else could see Micheal but it was easy to tell that Jessica couldn't as a few tears seemed to go down her cheeks as she turned her head away singing softly to her self. ' _The lion's outside of your door, the wolf's in your lion's claws are sharpened for war. The wolf's teeth are red'_


	18. Paradise Lost Derek

**"Paradise Lost" by Hollywood Undead**

Stiles wiped at the tears falling down his face giving Derek a weak smile as the Alpha wolf stood before him. Stiles taking Derek's hands in his and holding tight to them. Derek couldn't resist leaning forward and kissing the other. Wishing that the other was alive. For a moment he could still hear Stiles heartbeat, smell his scent. "I love you." Derek whispered softly against Stiles lips.

Stiles smiled "I love you too." he whispered back before his eyes shot wide as a burning shot through him before he just disappeared.

"Hospital..now." Jessica ordered getting in Derek's face startling the Alpha wolf

 **So watch my chest heave  
As this last breath leaves me  
I am trying to be  
What you're dying to see  
**

"What?" Derek said confused and angry that Stiles had vanished.

"Derek don't argue with her! Just get to the hospital now!" Peter hissed showing his nephew towards the door. "Or everything she just did will be for nothing."

Derek started to protest but his chest ached and something started pulling him. He ran to his car and the sped out of the parking lot heading for the hospital.

 **I feel like "Fuck man,  
Can't take this anymore.  
This heart breaks  
This is life that's so thankless,  
How could he just forsake us?  
**

"What's going on?" Chris demanded

"We're about to get our Alpha's mate back if he makes it in time." Peter replied

"But..that's not.." Melissa said confused.

"You think I'm the only one who can come back from the dead?" Peter said as Jessica started to laugh a bit hysterically. "Jess.."

"Don't...I just..I..I'm not done am I?" She said her voice breaking as she knew Micheal was still in the room. She could feel him but she couldn't see him.

"You haven't forgiven yourself." Peter said softly.

"And I never will." Jessica said before vanishing ignoring Peter's shouts to come back.

 **Breaks us he makes us  
Hate us he gave us  
Nothing but no trust  
And I am so fucked up  
So let this gun bond us  
Let's hide by this lust  
And once we are just dust  
He'll know that he loved us  
**

Derek knew he was breaking the speed laws and he saw the Sheriff's car but knew the other wasn't going to follow. He barely managed to pull into the parking lot before he realized their was a cop waiting there.

"Parrish?" he said seeing the deputy.

"Derek! Great somebody! I've been trying to get a hold of the Sheriff but he's not answering his phone." Jordan said

"What's wrong?" Derek asked.

"Stiles alive..well barely..they said his pulse seemed to start on it's own!" Jordan said a weak smile on his face.

"WHAT?! Where is he?" Derek shouted feeling the pull even stronger.

"Room 13, four floor. Go." Jordan said something in his eyes seeming to spark something in Derek but he didn't have the time. He had to get to his mate.

 **Let it all burn  
I will burn first  
God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?**

 **Just let me burn,  
It's what I deserve.  
God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?**

 **So take me and make me  
Weaken and save me  
This hate that you gave me  
Keeps saying the same thing**

 **To sing when you hurt and  
To sing when you cry  
To sing when you live and  
To sing when you die  
**

Stiles felt on fire his body singing with pain as he opened his eyes..wait he opened his eyes. He gasp for breath trying to get it back into his lungs. He tried to push his self up the machines he was attached to singing as his heart rate tried to climb and slowly failing. He was half alive..but..where was..

The blackness started to consume his eyes as the sounds of the beeping rose and than started to slow. He was going to die again this time alone. He fell back against the pillow just as heard someone call his name.

 **And here at the end  
At the end of the hurt  
All the pain ain't the same  
When it's your turn to burn  
We're the hearts for the heartless,  
The thoughts for the thoughtless,  
The lies for the honest,  
We're the gods of the godless!**

 **Let it all burn  
I will burn first  
God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?**

 **Just let me burn  
It's what I deserve  
God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?  
**

"No Stiles come back, don't leave again." Derek begged the moment he saw the other fall back against the bed hearing the heart rate dropping. He wrapped his arms tight around his mate and hauled him up against him.

He felt his eyes burn as tears threatened to fall. "I won't lose you again." he said before he sunk his teeth into the others throat. Not noticing the symbols on the others arms that he had craved into his own flesh had started to burn and glow bright red.

 **So cry three tears for me,  
When it's all gone,  
Sing me this song**

 **So cry three tears for me,  
When it's all gone,  
When it's all gone**

 **I can not stand  
Who I am. I'm this man  
With this blood on my hands.  
In this blood I am damned  
So watch my wings burn  
As they burn in the fire  
Don't scatter the ashes  
No need for the choir  
**

Stiles felt the burn flair up more and he opened his eyes wide but he wasn't seeing Derek, he wasn't seeing the hospital. He saw through someone elses eyes. Heard laughter and smiles the calls of his name. His sister's voice singing out as he heard Micheal tackle her out in the woods. Heard their vows of love and life..the vow she broke when she finally fell apart.

"With this blood on my hands..in this blood I am damned." he heard her whisper in his ear. "Don't cry for me..don't cry. I've tried..Oh gods I've tried but I was always lost in his eyes."

 **Let it all burn,  
I will burn first  
God I've tried, am I lost in your eyes?**

 **Just let me burn  
It's what I deserve,  
God I've lied, am I lost in your eyes?**

 **This hate that you gave me keeps saying  
Just let me burn,  
Just let me burn  
**

Derek heard something else and yet the same. He heard his family their voices talking to him. Heard Laura's teasing telling him to take good care of his mate and his pack. That she loved him and didn't blame him.

Suddenly he felt Micheal..he couldn't see him but he knew.

"Don't let the hate consume..don't let it burn you from the inside..make it work."

 **This hate that you gave me keeps saying  
Just let me burn,  
Just let me burn**

 **Burn  
Now  
Burn  
**Stiles couldn't focus. He could here still hear someone calling his name speaking to him, breath against his ear. Who was calling his name..it wasn't his mother..or his dad..or his sister..than?

"Stiles..come back to me please."

Derek? Derek!

His eyes shot open again the blurriness starting to fade as he was met with a pair of worried eyes and he managed to smile

"Stiles." Derek said tears falling down his cheeks. **  
Just let me burn  
Now  
Burn**

 **Burn!**

"Hi sourwolf."


	19. Lullaby

**"Lullaby" by Nickelback**

Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore

It had been over eight weeks since Stiles had come back to life..since all the changes that seemed to not just come over the pack but the whole town. No one really knew what happened to Scott or Allison and no one really seemed to care but the change that had come over..seemed to be for the better.

"Derek?" Stiles said pulling the Alpha from his thoughts as he watched the construction going on at the newly rebuilt Hale house. They were almost done and soon the whole pack would be living there. The strangest thing that had come from all of this was the friendship between Melissa and Chris..along with the started relationship between Chris and Peter..that one came out of left field..well to everyone but Stiles. (though Derek was sure he only knew about it cause Jessica and Micheal..it bothered him a little that the two ghost refused to show themselves to anyone else.) The ghosts weren't making things easy. Especially when they felt the others weren't paying close enough attention to what was going on.

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

"It's nothing." Derek said with a smile pulling his mate into his arms and nuzzling into his throat causing Stiles to laugh as his stubble tickled him. The fact Stiles was here standing in the sunlight..warm and alive made the world seem so much better to him. It wasn't easy..it had been so fucking scary and every day..Derek woke with the fear that it was a dream..that he didn't get his mate back. Derek smiled and then hauled Stiles up into his arms swinging him around before putting him down and kissing him sweetly.

"Derek you're such a dope.." Stiles laughed and for a brief moment they both could have sworn they heard someone laughing at them. "Oh don't you start." he said to whoever it was before a strong wind knocked them both to the ground into a pile of leaves that hadn't been there before.

"Now I know they did that." Derek said with a snort making Stiles laugh and Derek knew it was the most perfect sound he had ever heard.

Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come

Other things that had changed..the Sheriff retired..it was a nice way to say he'd been fired but no one wanted to say it out loud. However Stiles was the first one to speak to his father and say he was proud when the man checked his self into a rehab center for his drinking. It wasn't an instant fix to their relationship but it was a start. Melissa was there with him..she said it wasn't easy to watch..but she was going to help him...John had been her friend and had helped her..she would be there for him. Stiles wanted to protest..but he knew it helped fill the emptiness that was left behind by her son.

Isaac hadn't left Stiles side when Derek wasn't around and even then there were days he thought the alpha wolf and the beta were going to fight for his attention. It was sort of cute in ways. The rest of the pack were just as bad most days. Jackson and Danny had both gone into a therapy group..Jackson with his folks..Danny for dealing with the feeling of giving up being his own person just to fit in with the popular crown and for not being there for someone who like him when they needed help.

Boyd also had gotten help choicing to finally confront his mother about what happened with his sister..his mother hadn't meant for him to feel quilt not for this long..and it was decided that she would join the Sheriff in rehab..it wasn't an instant fix but like the Sheriff it was a work in progress that seemed to get easier with every day that passed.

The marks on Erica's skin were still a dark ugly red. It had taken some convincing to keep her from being sent away but the fact Erica admitted she had problems to her parents had helped. Most of their issues was they had went from being Erica's sole confidant's to being completely shut out of her life. It wasn't perfect and they did go on a family vacation to try and reconnect with one another. Erica had come back smiling and genuinely happy. She was like her self before the bite. There were still days where she slipped and would fall on those bad habits but a few sharp words from Derek..and a few calming ones from Boyd helped more then the young wolf wanted to admit sometimes.

No one dared ask about Lydia..but Stiles had hacked the computer system to see she had been moved to a different hospital..one in Ireland..also one that Stiles found out catered to the supernatural. She was finally getting help she needed.

"You did this?" Stiles asked to the air when he was alone.

"I didn't do a thing." His sister's voice came to him making him shake his head when he recognized the tone that meant she was lying through her teeth and nothing would get her to admit otherwise. "They'll try and prevent her from becoming one of the ones that use to terrorize their country side."

"Thank you."

So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

It was strange and kind of nice to be haunted. Though no one would complain out loud..at least unless the two were doing something to annoy or cause commotion. Half the time most of what they did was to communicate with one another. Stiles had finally bought them a pair of dry erase boards having gotten sick of the sticky notes the two were abusing every where, not that they still didn't do it when they wanted to keep notes small and person..or to just embarrass the hell out of Stiles and Derek.

No one could really stay mad at them however and it made pack business with outside sources also a bit more interesting. Since no one could hide anything from the two ghosts as one visiting pack found out.

Peter had to stop from snickering the entire time, the elders of the pack looked embarrassed at their children being caught trying to plan a take over of the territory. It had been a rash idea by a few strong headed teenagers who though numbers would outdo brute strength. Sadly they learned the hard way. It got even worse when out of no where Jessica appeared next to Stiles. She was dressed in jeans and a green plaid shirt looking like she belonged there sitting on the couch next to the Alpha's mate (having no heartbeat and appearing out of thin air also made her appearance a surprise). The yelps from the younger ones who now hid behind the elders after having met her temper when she had originally found out their plan was what tipped the ice berg and sent Peter into hysterics much to the pack's amusement.

To say it was all her would have been a lie, Micheal had his days to that made the pack question who was more trouble. When ever he felt Derek was being too serious or losing his self in his memories things would happen..mostly things like Derek waking up with bright pink hair or wearing a wig and make up with a lot of glitter looking like an amateur drag queen (it left both Stiles and Danny in hysterics for days and the photos that would randomly would appear of it now and again kept them all from getting to serious). There were days that they did provide more help..after one bad fight with a rouge troll, they all returned home to find a large meal prepared for them along with clean clothes and a movie already on the den's huge television waiting on them.

If anyone asked Deaton he'd say both ghost were a huge pain but it was always Jessica he spoke to first even if she wasn't there..it wasn't forgiveness from her..but it was a start as he began to teach Stiles with her aid. Stiles was proving to be a more powerful emissary then both had thought.

Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on...

It would be a year later that anyone was able to say that life had become some what peaceful not only in the pack but also the town. It slowly was becoming a haven for the supernatural that was drawn there.

It wasn't better but it was so much farther then what it had been. A wondering omega had abandoned her child on their door step and it was just natural to take her in. She looked like she just belonged there with them with hair the same color's as Derek's with bright green eyes. It was love at first sight for Stiles who couldn't help but coo and smile every time he held her.

Sometimes in the middle of the night Derek would wake up and wonder what had woken him before thinking about getting up to check on their sleeping baby girl. Only to fall back asleep as he heard someone's soft singing. Sometimes it was Jessica..other times Micheal..but tonight..tonight it was Stiles. Derek smiled as he curled on his side as he listened to the soothing sound drifting to his ears.

Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone

"So close your eyes, oh honey here comes a lullaby..your very own lullaby.." Stiles sang softly to the little girl who had besides his alpha and his pack had made him happy he was still here. He never thought he'd have any reason beside Derek and the pack..he still had his bad days..but now the good days out weighed the darkness. He sat his self on the window seat as the moon light drifted in and snow began to fall making the world seem pure.

So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby

Outside up on the roof, Jessica was curled against Micheal's side as he ran a hand through her hair looking up at the full moon. "Close your eyes..this is your very own lullaby.." he whispered softly as Jessica smiled softly a few tears drifted down her cheeks as after so long..they finally had each other.


End file.
